Blalo
Blalo is a habitable "Super-Kerbin" exoplanet, the third planet in the Kelin System and a potential new home for Kerbalkind. It is a mountainous planet with abundant plant life and signs of ongoing geological activity. In-Game Description "The planet Blalo was a great find for interstellar planet finders, offering the most Kerbin-like home away from home yet discovered by kerbal kind. It boasts a system of three moons, quite a lot for a planet of it’s size. The Kerbin Society of Natural History, however, believe that Blalo used to have a small fourth moon, which eventually collided onto the surface of Blalo and left a very interesting mark on it’s surface. The balmy tropics and cool beaches make Blalo a very popular vacation spot for kerbals tired of their home planet." Discovery Blalo was the first Kerbin-like exoplanet to be discovered. It is also the prime target for colonization attempts. TBA Physical Characteristics Blalo is known as the most Kerbin-like world outside of Kerbin. It has a similar chemical composition, similar mass, and is also an E-class planet. Blalo's continents have shown more evidence of plate tectonics than the ones on Kerbin, with mountain ranges and large flat plains. This is mainly due to the fact that Blalo is slightly larger, giving it a higher potential for plate tectonics. One of Blalo's most interesting destinations is it's giant impact crater in the northern hemisphere. The impact is believed to have been caused by a protoplanet that collided with Blalo soon after the Late Heavy Bombardment Period of the Kirb System, which led to the formation of Leyn and Rav, as well as the extremely faint rings around Blalo. Atmosphere & Climate Blalo's atmosphere is surprisingly very Kerbin-like, with a similar balance of oxygen, nitrogen, and other gases. But the atmosphere is a little denser at the surface due to the higher gravity. Due to a higher air resistance, it is more difficult to travel through the lower parts of the atmosphere. Just as the atmosphere of Kerbin, Blalo's clouds are made of water vapor and ice crystals. The sky also appears blue but due to the weaker light of Kelin, it is slightly more pale. Blalo is a warmer more tropical world than Kerbin, with temperatures always above 0°C, ice is very rare on the planet. TBA Rings It is believed that Blalo's rings are the result of an ancient catastrophe. 500 million years before present day, a destabilized protoplanet nearly the size of Duna collided with high velocity into the surface of Blalo, forming the moons Leyn and Rav, as well as the Giant Impact Basin which is still visible today. The debris that was thrown up formed a ring around Blalo which was much more massive than the current faint rings. But due the gravitational interaction between Blalo and its other 3 moons, the rings lost a lot of their mass over time. It is expected that Blalo will lose its faint ring system in 5 million years, leaving the Giant Impact Basin as the only evidence of Blalo's violent past. Life Life on Blalo has developed surprisingly similar to life on Kerbin. But has adapted to live under a K-type star. Plants are darker green in color to absorb a different frequency of light. However, Blalo has since lost a lot of the biodiversity it once had, due to the giant collision that occured just 500 million years ago, wiping out 99.9% of all life on the planet. Nevertheless, Blalo's flora and fauna has recovered astonishingly quickly, reaching multi-cellular complexity in just half a billion years of evolution. Back home in the International Kerbal AeroSpace Organization (IKASO), Kerbals are up in heated debate about whether or not to colonize Blalo. On one hand, colonization risks contaminating or even destroying the delicate native ecosystem with invasive Kerbin life. On the other hand, Blalo is too Kerbin-like to resist the temptation. Because of the giant impact that occured 500 million years ago and wiped out most species on Blalo, some Kerbal scientists even see the planet as a clean slate, ripe for colonization. Only time (and the player) will tell which side wins out. Moons Blalo has 3 moons, a rather large amount for a planet of its size. The moons (in order by distance from Blalo) are Leyn, Rav, and Alar. It is believed that for most of the planet's history, Blalo only had one moon: Alar. However, a high-velocity collision with a Duna-sized body half a billion years ago spewed enough material into space to form two new moons: Leyn and Rav. You can still see the mark of the giant impact (albeit highly eroded) on the surface, as well as thin rings of debris that still circle the planet. ; Biomes * Water * Inland water * Savannah * Desert * Shores * Mountains * Highlands * Grasslands * Tundra * Giant Impact Basin * Giant Impact Peak Category:Planet Category:Exoplanet Category:Kelin System Category:Nova Kirbani System Category:E-Class Category:Life